Zozo
"A dreamer with a golden heart and a cowardly nature. Nobody talking about Zozo. Zozo is a human who ate a devil fruit that made him a monkey. He is one of the Attack pirates, and is thus, one of the main characters. Appearance This is Zozo real form. Despite his appearance as a monkey, he is a somewhat young man. He wears clothes in both forms. He also has a curly and long tail. Personality He is a somewhat annoying, talkative figure. He enjoys talking about about being free though, and loves it. He does seem to fear pirates though. He fears them when they locked him up, and tortured him, leaving him nearly catatonic when found by the marines. It left him very scarred by pirates. He has been known to be a prankster of marines, even enough to be called a criminal, though he does love them. He can be very insulting though, to people he dislikes, but only when he thinks he has an advantage. He has shown a very depressing attitude, to having been saved so many times, which he fixed, when he won a fight with a powerful he fought. After a while, he starts to gain a more deadpan and straight personality, insulting the stupidity of people. But he is also kinder, helping his crew more and more. Relationships Tack: He is a friend of Tack. When they first met, he feared him, Tack being a pirate, but he started to like him more, finding out he was not evil and even saving him to join his crew. Fea: He seems to fear Fea, who dislikes him. Malk: He likes Malk, who he is nice too, and respects him. The two are considered the straight men in the rather crazy Attack pirate crew. Abilities He has eaten the Saru Saru no mi. He is also stated by the author to be rather strong, but he fears the top tier of the marines. He is able to destroy an oak tree with one punch, and even Tack was impressed by the punch when he was hit, but Tack was unharmed. While weaker then Roroc, he was able to defeat him with Beta, who was as strong as him. His greatest win however, was defeating the doctor of the Riker pirates, Veeto. After a while, he became even more stronger, being able to defeat Captains of The Black List Bounty Hunters, and Infamous Pirate captains with ease. He is also a good dancer, being a dancer in the crew. History Zozo was a young man, when the marines came and conquered the Yatara island. Zozo was one of the first people the pirates found, and thus they fed him the Monkey monkey no mi. They would torture him ever since, usually beating him, and humiliating him. When the marines saved the island, he was one of the most appreciating of them. However, because of his mischief personality, he would prank the marines, to 'keep them on their toes'. Despite all this, he still feared the pirates, and he even fears the marines power. Category:Human Category:Nobody700 Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Attack pirates Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User